sixgunsfandomcom-20200215-history
Helping the Florist
Helping the Florist is a series of herbalist quests available through the Florist near Sister Ingrid's Mine in Oregon. Quests Helping the Florist I ; Intro : This florist is in a bit of a predicament. He inherited a flower business but... he don't know the first thing about flowers. He just received an order for Tiger Lily Flowers but he doesn't even know what those are. Can you collect some for him? ; Outro : Thanks! Thanks! Here is your money! Stop by another time! ; Items to collect : 5 Tiger Lily Flowers (Requires 1 inventory slot) ; Quest item(s) found in : Oregon ; Rewards : Helping the Florist II ; Intro : The florist was selling some purple flowers and callin' 'em "purple delphinium" flowers but... turns out they were just violets. Now someone wants the real thing. Think you can help? ; Outro : Thanks! Thanks! Here is your money! Stop by another time! ; Items to collect : 10 Purple Delphinium Flowers (Requires 2 inventory slots) ; Quest item(s) found in : Oregon ; Rewards : Helping the Florist III ; Intro : The woman who requested the Tiger Lily Flowers loved 'em so much she wants more. ; Outro : Thanks! Thanks! Here is your money! Stop by another time! ; Items to collect : 15 Tiger Lily Flowers (Requires 3 inventory slots) ; Quest item(s) found in : Oregon ; Rewards : Helping the Florist IV ; Intro : The florist received an order for Saguaro Blossoms. Can you track some down? ; Outro : Thanks! Thanks! Here is your money! Stop by another time! ; Items to collect : 15 Saguaro Blossoms (Requires 3 inventory slots) ; Quest item(s) found in : Oregon ; Rewards : Helping the Florist V ; Intro : The man from before wants some Arizona Sunflowers now... as if the florist could trek to Arizona! ; Outro : Thanks! Thanks! Here is your money! Stop by another time! ; Items to collect : 15 Arizona Sunflowers (Requires 3 inventory slots) ; Quest item(s) found in : Arizona ; Rewards : Helping the Florist VI ; Intro : A client says he wants to show his love to a girl with some flowers that -- according to his own words -- aren't as pretty as her. Love is strange. Anyway, can ya' help? ; Outro : Thanks! Thanks! Here is your money! Stop by another time! ; Items to collect : 15 Tiger Lily Flowers and 10 Purple Delphinium Flowers (25 items, requires 5 inventory slots) ; Quest item(s) found in : Oregon ; Rewards : Helping the Florist VII ; Intro : I hear that woman loved the flowers. Now she wants to give that man a gift in return. Saguaro Blossoms and Sunflowers. Guess there's some kinda sentimental somethin' with those two. ; Outro : Thanks! Thanks! Here is your money! Stop by another time! ; Items to collect : 10 Saguaro Blossoms and 10 Arizona Sunflowers (20 items, requires 4 inventory slots) ; Quest item(s) found in : Arizona ; Rewards : Helping the Florist VIII ; Intro : That man and that woman are gettin' hitched! And they want the services of the florist who brought 'em together! He needs help scrapin' together a bouquet. ; Outro : All of that flower-collectin' you've been doin' for me has taught me a thing or two about flowers. Not much, but still... ; Items to collect : 10 Tiger Lily Flowers, 5 Purple Delphinium Flowers, 5 Saguaro Blossoms, and 5 Spiny Hackberries (25 items, requires 5 inventory slots) ; Quest item(s) found in : Arizona and Oregon ; Rewards : Category:Quests Category:Oregon